Palavras não são necessárias
by Rain .3
Summary: Neji vai descobrir que, com os assuntos do coração...palavras não são necessárias.SPOILER SHIPPUDEN!One Shot


Não sabia ao certo quando foi que havia começado a se sentir assim perto da companheira de time, só sabia que cada vez que a via com seus lindos olhos chocolates reluzindo para ele, com aquele sorriso que era o conforto de sua alma, ficava mais difícil resistir a tentação e se declarar.

Por diversas vezes, pensou em criar coragem e dizer tudo o que sentia...mas e se não fosse correspondido?Lá se iria uma amizade de anos.Cada vez que o pensamento de não ter Ten-Ten a seu lado nem como amiga,seu peito doía.Era impressionante como ele, o gênio da família Hyuuga, de corção frio, se derretia somente com o olhar da kunoichi que havia crescido com ele e que ele deveria considerar como uma irmã.

Após o treino daquela manhã, Neji realmente havia ficado pensativo em relação a algo:até onde ia a amizade de Ten-Ten e Lee?

Não que isso fosse motivos para ter ciúmes, até mesmo porque Ten-Ten não era nada dele (ainda?).Mas após ver a companheira de time levar um tombo, meio que besta, e Lee se apressar para ajudá-la,ficou meio encucado.

Pensou em todos os anos que passaram juntos, e só depois foi perceber que havia um fortíssimo laço que ligava os dois.Enquanto treinava com Lee, teve a oportunidade de rapassar algumas cenas de sua vida com os companheiros em sua cabeça.

Lembou de quando Lee havia demonstrao uma enorme preucupação com a saúde de Ten-Ten após a luta do Chunnin Shiken contra Temari.Se não fosse o amigo, Ten-Ten teria ficado estirada no campo, ou simplismente quando Lee se preucupava em conversar com ela, em vez de apenas soltar respostas monossilábicas ou ríspidas, como muitas vezes ele havia feito.

Ok, sentiu vontade de bater por esta última lembrança.Mas...espera aí!Ele também havia demonstrado preucupação para com Ten-Ten!Verdade que nunca admitiria, nem sob tortura.Mas ficou com o coração na boca durante a luta contra o falso Kisame, a caminho do Time Kakashi.

Lee notou que Neji estava distante, pensativo.Embora seu corpo estivesse ali, lutando com ele, sua mente estava longe.E foi então que viu a chance perfeita para atacar.Quando, num momento de distração Neji olhou para Ten-Ten desviar de uma kunai lançada pelo sensei, Lee deu-lhe uma bela de uma banda, nocauteando o Hyuuga e o jogando no chão.

-NEJI!-ouviu um grito ao fundo, reconhecendo muito bem a dona da voz.Neji sentiu as costas doerem,a cabeça latejar.Mas quando sentiu uma presença bastante próxima a sua, um par de mãos, ainda que coberto por luvas, macias e o calor que as mesmas emanavam, esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, e jurou ter tido uma das mais belas visões que seus anos haviam lhe proporcionado:

Ten-Ten com as feições preocupadas, com uma das mãos em sua nuca levantado-lhe um pouco a cabeça do chão, com a outra espalmada em seu peito perguntado-lhe se estava tudo bem.

Nunca pensou que sua colega de time, embora fosse durona, mexesse com armas e fosse temida por muitos rapazes, pudesse ser tão feminina.Não que duvidasse disso. Mas ela ali, preocupada com seu bem estar físico, com aqueles maravilhosos olhos amendoados exibindo receio...estava linda.

-Neji?Neji?!-chamou insistentemente.Acordou de seu transe ouvindo Ten-Ten lhe chamar.

-Nani, Ten-Ten?-respondeu Neji, um tanto desnorteado ainda.

-Como assim o que?!Você caiu, bateu a cabeça e ainda pergunta nani!-disse ela meio irritada.Mas Neji pôde perceber claramente que o nervosismo da kunoichi era obviamente para com seu estado físico.-Você está bem?

-H-hai.-"Quem não estaria nos braços de um anjo?" completou em pensamento.Ten-Ten o ajudou a se levantar e logo depois pediu para o sensei encerrar o treinos por aquele dia.

-Hai!Minha pupila está certa!Mas um bom ninja nunca pode parar!-disse com entusiasmo.-Lee!

-Hai, Gai-sensei!-respondeu prontamente.

-Daremos 500 voltas em Konoha plantando bananeira!

-Yoshi!-e então foram os dois dando as voltas em Konoha.Ten-Ten e Neji olhavam para a cena podiam ser tão...tão..daquele jeito!Ten-Ten suspirou, haviam coisas que não se podiam explicar.

-Ne, Ten-Ten...- chamou Neji.

-Nani?-Ten-Ten se voltou para ele, com os olhos chocolate ligeiramente confusos.Aquilo era jogo sujo!Que criatura no céu ou na terra poderia resistir a tal todo o esforço que conseguiu reunir naquela hora inoportuna, se controlou (?) e continuou:

-Arigatou.-disse por fim, olhando fixamente nas orbes a sua frente.

Ten-Ten sentiu que Neji podia ler sua alma com um olhar tão de leve e sorriu, fechando os olhos:

-Não há de que!-disse Ten-Ten, em meio aquele sorriso.Neji IA se aproximar um pouco mais mas algo o deteve.-ATCHIM!

Neji piscou algumas vezes, até que se deu conta:estavam em enorme descampado e já havia começado a escurecer e Ten-Ten provavelmente estaria começando a sentir as mudanças climáticas.

-Neji, acho que devíamos voltar e...AHH!-não pôde terminar de falar, pois no momento seguinte estava nos braços do Hyuuga, enquanto ele pulava pelas árvores, indo em direção á vila.Ten-Ten até pensou em parar Neji e lhe pedir uma boa explicação.

Mas... estava tão bom do jeito que tava.Ela onde sempre sonhou em estar, ele como sempre quis ficar.Então pra quê brigar?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Algum tempo depois, Ten-Ten reconheceu a entrada da vila pelos grandes portões, e a medida que chegavam perto de sua casa, Ten-Ten sentia o Hyuuga intensificar o abraço em sua cintura.Uns 10 minutos depois, Ten-Ten e Neji haviam chegado ao telhado da casa da kunoichi.

Ten-Ten fez menção de tentar se libertar do abraço do Hyuuga, só que mais uma vez o gênio a surpreendeu:quando Ten-Ten fez menção de se levantar, Neji sentou-se no telhado, ainda com Ten-Ten no colo.Agora siM, Ten-Ten havia corado.Neji percebeu, e sorriu de canto...ficava ainda mais linda assim.

A noite já havia caído por completo e agora, a lua cheia bilhava onipotente no céu, quase ofuscando o brilho das estrelas.Ten-Ten pareceu pensar um pouco.Ela estava no colo do cara que sempre havia amado, claro que em segredo, e ele, ao que tudo indicava, não fazia questão NENHUMAde soltá-la, então resolveu ficar ali mesmo.

Neji notou que Ten-Ten havia relaxado e se aconchegado mais em seu abraço.Ele se acomodou melhor no telhado, dando uma melhor vista da lua de onde estavam.E assim ficaram por um tempo indeterminado, que pareceram horas ao ver dos dois.

Ao ver Ten-Ten adormecer em seus braços com um leve sorriso em seu rosto, Neji entendeu que para demonstrar algo como aquilo que carregava no peito, palavras não eram necessárias.


End file.
